batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne (TV Series)
Wayne is a television show which premiered in 2013, based on the comic-book superhero, Batman. The show was created by creator of Bones, Hart Hanson, comic-book writer Greg Jones, and creator of Arrow, Greg Berlanti. The series is pronounced by it's dramatically realistic take on the character and it's creative changes to the mythos to make it as such. The story follows Bruce Wayne as he returns to Gotham from his leaving after death of his parents, as he learns the new ways of Gotham, the crime ridden city that he left unattended to for so many years. Using his knowledge of how criminals work from his days in Japan, Bruce becomes the Batman in an attempt to stop the crime that started 13 years ago in memory of his parents. The series has received rather positive acclaim since it first premiered on HBO. It has been called "The greatest reinvention of Batman since Christopher Nolan. Finally the gritty and down to earth level of the caped crusader we loved from the Dark Knight Trilogy to an extreme for the first time on television." The show has also received criticism from other fans and critics stating that it is too far from the original Batman, and the classical comic book style had been lost. Cast Protagonists Wayne Affiliates *'Ian Somerhalder' as Bruce Wayne/Batman (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) *'Gildhart Jackson' as Alfred Pennyworth (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) *'Katheryn Morris' as Linda Page (seasons 1, 2) *'Kate Austin' as Vicki Vale (seasons (2, 3, 4, 5) *'Jamie Foxx' as Lucius Fox (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5) *'Josh Brolin' as Thomas Wayne *'Andi MacDowell' as Martha Wayne GCPD *'Gary Cole' as James Gordon *'Jon Hamm' as Harvey Dent *'Matt Davis' as Harvey Bullock Antagonists *'Alessandro Preziosi' as Roman "Black Mask" Sionis (seasons 1, 2, 3, 4) *'J.W. Cortés '''as Bane (seasons 2, 3, 4) *'Joe Manganiello''' as Deadshot (seasons 1, 2, 5) *'Daniel Dae Kim' as Warren "Great White" Shiro (seasons 1, 2, 3) *'Blair Underwood' as Firefly (season 2) *'Nonso Anozie' as Waylon "Croc" Jones (seasons 3, 4, 5) *'Jon Hamm' as Harvey Dent/Two-Face (seasons 3, 4, 5) *'Jude Law '''as The Joker (seasons 4, 5) *'Paul Giamatti as Calendar Man (seasons 4) *'''Doug Jones as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (seasons 3, 4) *'Arjun Rampal' as Victor Zsasz (season 2) *'Paul Bettany' as Mr. Freeze (season 5) *'Benedict Cumberbatch' as Thomas Elliot/Hush (season 5) Synopsis Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four view mini-series Wayne: Knighfall Season Five Spin-Offs Wayne has inspired two spin-off series, Grayson and Hush. Hush focuses on Thomas Elliot - Hush - directly after the events in Wayne, as a villains perspective of the tv show. Grayson is about Richard (or Rich) Grayson, long after the events of ''Wayne ''and durring ''Hush ''as he becomes the vigilante of Blüdhaven, Nightwing. Along with these two spin-off series, a mini-series that takes place between seasons one and two that focuses on Gotham while Bruce is recovering his back. This is based on the Knightfall story arc as Azrael takes over the cowl with the help of Grayson to defend Gotham titled Wayne: Knightfall. Gallery USWYyx1379883470.jpg Category:Wayne (TV Series) Category:Television series Category:Batman Fanon Wiki Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows